User blog:Reo 54/Reo's Ideas: Omni-Kinght
Hello and welcome to episode 3 of Reo's Ideas. In This episode, we're taking a look at an actual Ben 10 related idea. I call it Omni-Knight. The General Idea Pretty much instead of Ben, the Omnitrix is discovered by some Forever Knights and it attaches to one of them. The Knight now is considered a powerful Weapon, so he doesn't receive assignments like before. he only goes on special missions and stuff like that. he starts to become lonely since all his friends are still in the lower class. Not able to hang out with his old friends, he starts to roam around the base (whichever base he is at) and he discovers some secrets. Some Forever Knights and making deals with the enemy, some are secretly plumbers, some are aliens themselves. Omni-Knight is now on a path to not just protect the world from aliens like before, but he must also clear the Forever Knights of the Corrupted Forever Knights. Later in the series yet another threat arises. The Esoterica - the followers of Diagon. The Knight takes on this battle, fighting alongside his trusted friends and the pure Forever Knights, The Omni-Kight might just manage to defeat them unless...they Release the Krakken Diagon. Fighting alongside the mighty Sir George, the two almost manage to take down the beast, but then he strikes and kills sir George. Omni-Knight now left alone with the Omnitrix on one hand and the Ascalon in the other. he feels the flow of power. And He uses it. Transforming into one alien after another, the Knight slices up Diagon in a way that he doesn't even know what hit him. He manages to take down the mighty beast and save the world, but there's still something else. The knight feels the might power of both of Azmuth's creations. HE knows they should not be welded together. Will he give into the temptation, or will he let it go? Will he go mad with power or will he remain a hero? That's a story for the sequel that I never came up with. Realisation This idea will probably not be created by me. While at one point I did want to make Forever Knights: Gen 1, I'm over that and don't really want to jump into writing any Forever knight stuff. Also, I'm not looking for a new series. But, as this is a Ben 10 idea, YOU can adopt it if you like. If you are willing to take the idea and write it. You can change some things around and add some more, but I would like it if my general idea would be kept. Feedback Let me know what you think of this idea either down in the comments or in the poll below. What do you think of this idea? 10/10 Good It's O.K. It Sucks What the hell did i just read? Episode Guide Previous: User blog:Reo 54/Reo's Ideas: Dead Men Walking 1 & 2 '' ''Next: User blog: Reo 54/Reo's Untold Stories: The Shun 10 Universe Keep Calm and Hail Hydra! (Wall - Blog - ) 07:51, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Reo's Ideas Category:Reo 54 Category:Episodes